wild_n_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Cannon
Nick Cannon is a American rapper, comedian, director, writer, record producer, entrepreneur, television host, radio personality, and actor, best known for being the creator, executive producer, and the host of the improv comedy show, Wild 'N Out on MTV and MTV2, as a teenager he starred as a cast member and writer in All That on Nickelodeon, and he is also a former host of American's Got Talent on NBC. Cannon has also done acting in movies such as Drumline, Love Doesn't Cost a Thing, and Chiraq. Career Nick started his television career as a writer, then warm-up, then become a new cast member on the sketch-comedy show All That on Nickelodeon, and going on to host his own show, The Nick Cannon Show, earning him his first "Kids' Choice Award". In 2005, Nick then debuted his new improv comedy show Wild 'N Out on MTV, which aired for 4 seasons before going on six-year hiatus. Due to popular demand by fans and people who loved the show, Cannon brought back Wild 'N Out with a new cast of talent and moved the show to New York while airing on MTV2 for the next two seasons, the show now currently airs on MTV. Nick is also the chairman of TeenNick, where he also hosts the music video clip show, TeenNick Top 10. Nick had also created the sketch-comedy show Incredible Crew, which aired on Cartoon Network. Cannon is also the current host of America's Got Talent. In 2014, Cannon also made his directorial debut with his comedy film, School Dance, which was released on July 2, 2014 and released his second studio album, White People Party Music. Cannon also executive produced and reprised his role as Devon Miles in the direct-to-TV movie sequel, Drumline 2: A New Beat, which aired on VH1 in October 2014. While continuing to host Wild 'N Out, Cannon hosted his own reality clip show on NBC titled Caught On Camera with Nick Cannon for 3 seasons, had a lead role in the Spike Lee directed film, Chiraq, and was also the Chief Creative Officer for Radioshack. He then released his second mixtape, The Gospel of Ike Turn Up: My Side of the Story and later released the single Hold On on iTunes. In 2017, Cannon also premiered his new Showtime comedy special "Stand Up, Don't Shoot" on February 11, 2017 and also announced his resignation as host of "America's Got Talent" after he made some controversial comments about NBC in the special and heard how they took firing him into consideration. Teams *Red Team (Seasons 1-4, 9-present) *Platinum Team (Seasons 5-6) *Black Team (Season 7) *Gold Team (Season 8) Trivia *He has appeared in every episode and season of Wild 'N Out. *On the show, he is frequently dissed for his rapping and acting career, his work on Nickelodeon, his former beef with rapper Eminem, and his past marriage with Mariah Carey. *He also created and produced the new theme song for Season 5, he also made a new version of the theme song for Season 8 and onward. *He got the idea of the show from watching "106 & Park" with DJ D-Wrek. *He spent all of his money on the pilot for the show. *He performed his new song "Pajama Pants" in a episode of Season 6, which marked his debut on the show as a Musical Guest. *He is the founder of N'Credible Entertainment, which is his second production company and record label after "Mr. Renaissance Entertainment" and "Can-I-Ball Records". *He brought the show back due to popular demand. *He is enrolled at Howard University as of 2016. *In the first 4 seasons his team color was Red, but was later switched to Platinum in Seasons 5 to 6, he led the Black Team for only one time in Season 7, the Gold Team in Season 8 and as of Season 9, he is back to leading the Red Team. *His longest running show is Wild 'N Out.